


Bandages and Band Aids

by TheChickenPit



Series: Chicken's RusAme Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred got beaten up, Behind the scenes of 'No where else to go', Ivan patches him up, please do NOT repost without my permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenPit/pseuds/TheChickenPit
Summary: A behind the scenes of 'No where else to go' where Ivan is patching Alfred up.
Series: Chicken's RusAme Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Bandages and Band Aids

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short behind the scenes

Ivan dragged the fallen superhero up the stairs, bumping Alfred’s head on every step with no remorse. He pulled him into the guest room, dumped him on the harsh, wooden floor, and went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. Gently, none so gently, Ivan peeled the soaked cloak off to reveal numerous gashes and cuts on the golden boy’s skin.

Ivan tsked and stripped Alfred of his ripped clothes down to his boxers. He tried, he really did, but he couldn’t help but irritate Alfred’s wounds after every article of clothing. Curiously, he prodded at the oozing lacerations and watched in giddy amusement as blood gushed from the wound. 

He indulged himself for a few more seconds and turned his attention to the first aid box, taking out some alcohol swabs and bandages. Ivan started on his face, rubbing alcohol into the gash on his forehead and, again, took pleasure in the blood brought forth by his ministrations. He wrapped his forehead and moved onto his grazed and bloody cheek. However, he noticed with increasing excitement that Alfred’s lips were going to need stitches. Ivan licked his lips.

He patched up his face and dug out a needle and surgical thread from the box. Carefully, he held Alfred’s bust lip with his thumb and index finger and pushed the needle into plush flesh. Soon enough, Ivan finished with a final pierce of the needle and tied off the thread.

He sat back and admired his handy work, loving that Alfred was patched up by his hands. Unfortunately, his hands were not the ones to inflict the damage in the first place. A moment of anger flared up in his chest as he thought about other people hurting Alfred. Alfred’s blood spilling by their hand, his lovely, tanned flesh giving way under their knives. A part of him wanted Alfred all to himself, wanted to only fight with him, break him, and no one else.

Ivan stared at Alfred sprawled on the floor on his back, stared at his naked, bloody body, and a spike of arousal coiled in his loins. Shocked, he jerked away from Alfred and abruptly stood up, heart thudding in his chest. He berated himself for feeling such things towards his enemy.

Wiping his hands off on his pyjama bottoms, Ivan stooped over Alfred again. He picked up the alcohol swabs and cleaned Alfred’s stomach and chest before wrapping the white bandages across his stomach, over his shoulder, and around his chest. Ivan checked him over for any other lacerations before picking him up bridal style and dumping him on the bed.


End file.
